Open Wounds
by Nalyx
Summary: Axel is an abusive boyfriend yeah i know out of character and Roxas has finally had enough. he leaves him and tells him never to come back to him until he changes


"Get away from me Axel!" Roxas shouted, throwing any object that came into view at the red head following him.

"ROXAS CAN'T WE TALK!?" Axel shouted.

"What is there to talk about!? I'm sick of you!"

"I CAN CHANGE!"

"That's what you said the last five times!

"This time I really will!"

He stopped and looked at Axel, tear brimming in his eyes as he looked at his abusive boyfriend. He shook his head and sat down.

"No more Axel. My heart can't take it," Roxas said, "Just no more."

"Roxas please. I can change. I really will. I'll take anger management courses. I'll do whatever you want. Just don't leave me," Axel said, holding back his tears, "Please."

"No. I'm putting my foot down. I can't put myself through this anymore. Look what I have on my arms because I gave you those chances."

He rolled up his sleeves and revealed bruises and cuts, some were still fresh.

"LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID TO ME AXEL!" Roxas shouted, "THIS IS WHAT YOU DID TO ME! YOU DID THIS TO SOMEONE YOU CLAIM YOU LOVE! PEOPLE WHO LOVE EACH OTHER DON'T DO THIS! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH!"

"Roxas please. I'm not proud of that at all. I'm sorry. I really am sorry. Please, I'm begging you, please," Axel begged, tears staining his face.

Roxas went over to Axel and touched his cheek, wiping the tears away with his thumb. He stared into his gorgeous green eyes and smiled as he cried. He gently kissed his lips and pulled away.

"That's the last kiss you will ever get from me," Roxas said, "Until you change. Really change. We will not be together. Good bye Axel. I love you."

"No Roxas. Please," Axel replied, reaching his hand out to grab Roxas'

"No Axel. We need to separate and move on. If it's meant to be then we'll find each other again, but it's over for now."

He walked away from the crying red head and wiped away his own tears. It was finally over. The fighting and the hitting and the threats were finally over and they were never coming back. He was free. So why did Roxas feel so empty inside?

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**2 years later D=**

"Hey Roxas!" his hyper active twin called, "You weren't in school today."

"I was sick. Didn't you hear me complaining to mom?" Roxas asked, chuckling.

"Oh so that's what that was about. There was a lot of yelling. I thought mom saw your arms."

"No, she hasn't found out about that yet."

"Sorry for bringing it up."

"It's alright. I think about him all the time anyway."

"Do you miss him?"

"All the time. I wish I knew where he was."

"Oh yeah he graduated last year."

"Yeah and I haven't heard from him since. I mean at least I got to say hi to him in the hallway when he was still here."

"Do you think he's changed?"

"I don't know. I think he's probably the same. If he changed then he would've been here."

"Yeah good point. Did you ever think that maybe he moved on?"

"All the time and if he did then I should too."

"Yeah but that's kinda hard to do. Weren't you in love with him?"

"Still am So."

"That's gotta suck. Well I'm going to go see Riku. See ya later Roxie!"

He hugged the blond and ran out of the room, leaving Roxas alone. He got up and made his way to his dresser. He smiled at the pictures of him and Axel on his desk. He missed those days. He jumped when he heard a tap on his window. He looked at the window and gasped.

"Axel?" Roxas asked, walking over to the window, "what are you doing here?"

"Can you open the window? I'm kinda 3 stories high," Axel said, smiling.

He lifted the window up and helped Axel into his room, being careful not to trip.

"What are you doing here?" Roxas repeated, walking as far away as possible.

"You told me to come to you when I changed. I've changed Roxas. I really have."

"How do I know that? Can you prove it?"

"I took anger management and you can even ask my ex-boyfriend."

"You dated someone?"

"Yeah, well I was lonely. I didn't really love the guy but he was cute."

"Who was he?"

"Now don't get mad."

".It?"

"...Marluxia."

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?"

"You said we should date other people!"

"THAT DOESN'T INCLUDE RAPISTS!"

"He's not a rapist! Not anymore at least! And you're missing the point! I broke up with him to be with you because I changed! I'm no longer abusive! We can be together again!"

"What makes you think I want to be with you!?"

"Because I overheard you and Sora talking! You missed me and I missed you! We both know we can't live without each other so why are we!?"

"Because I can't trust you! You've hurt me one to many times Axel!"

"I've changed! Can't you give me a chance!? It won't be a waste this time!"

"I don't know Axel. My mother almost saw what you did to me and what happens if you hit me in the face? Then you go to jail for abuse."

"That won't happen! I promise! What can I do to make you believe me!?"

"I don't know Axel."

"Look at me. I've changed. I hate myself for causing you so much pain and I can prove that."

He rolled up his sleeves and revealed a thousand cuts scattered all over his arm. Roxas gasped, covering his mouth with his hand.

"Axel," Roxas whispered, letting tears stain his face.

"I love you so much Roxas. Whenever I hit you I went home and cut myself. That's how bad I felt."

Roxas couldn't stop himself. He ran over to Axel, cupping his face and pulling it down. He crushed their lips together, standing on his tippy toes. Axel snaked his arms around Roxas' waist, pushing him closer to deepen the kiss.

"Yes," Roxas whispered, "I missed you Axel. I believe you."

"Thank you," Axel said, smiling

"I love you. I love you so much. My time away from you was hell. I pray to God that you have changed because I don't want to loose you ever again."

"I won't put you through that pain and if I ever do hit you I will kill myself."

"Oh Axel."

He crushed his lips against Axel's; his arms running through the red head's spikes while Axel's hands slipping into his jeans as he pulled the blond up. A giggle escaped Roxas' lips as the tumbled onto the bed.

"Axel," Roxas breathed out, the red head biting his neck as his tongue played with the flesh, "I missed you so much."

"I know. I missed you too," Axel said, intertwining their hands.

"Axel I'm ready," Roxas whispered

"What?"

"I'm ready. Take me."

"You're serious?"

"Yes."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Axel smiled and kissed his lips, his hands trailing down to Roxas' pants as Roxas took off his shirt. He ripped off his jeans and tossed off his own shirt, Roxas unzipping his pants as he did. He threw his pants onto the ground and looked at Roxas.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes," Roxas replied

Axel took off his boxers and then Roxas', the blond blushing as he did. He pinned down Roxas' hand and intertwined their fingers. Roxas gasped and arched his back as the red head entered him quickly. Roxas' gasps and moans continued frequently, throwing his head back from the pleasure and pain. It was all too much for Roxas. He felt as if he was going to explode from all the pleasure and all the heat and pain forming in his cock. He flinched when Axel's fingers wrapped around his member and moved up and down in sync with his thrusts.

"...Axel...hah," Roxas moaned out, thrusting his hips upward. He arched his back higher, letting out a cry as the pressure was released from his cock. He flopped down onto the bed, followed by Axel. Their breathes were irregular and fast. It took them a while to regain their breathes and their thoughts.

Axel kissed his temple and intertwined their fingers once again, "I love you."

"I know. I love you too," Roxas said, smiling as he threw the covers over them, "let's pray to god that my mom doesn't come in."

"Like I would care. If she ever made it that we couldn't be together, I would kidnap you and we'd move to Canada."

"Why Canada?"

"Cause Canada's awesome and we can drink there at age 18."

"Good point."

"Good night."

"Nighty night."

Roxas snuggled against the red head and slowly breathed in his scent. He had missed the sweet scent of cinnamon and the scent of something burning. He missed Axel so much and now he was here. He would never miss him again because he had him. He finally had Axel back and everything was right. The open wounds that he had given him in the beginning are finally starting to close.

hooray for a random Axel and Roxas story! yeah this is all i'm going to write about this unless someone asks me to continue it, then maybe i'll keep going. but yeah the beginning was inspired by the song Open wounds and the rest of the story was mostly inspired by the song Sorry by Daughtry. hoped you enjoyed it! =D


End file.
